ALice and Hatter are in love
by spygirl0009
Summary: What if Alice had stayed with Hatter? Here is a story about  their love story  please read and reveiw it good reviews! I hope you will love this story! its a really a good story!


Mad Hatter whisper: You know you don't have to go back

Alice turns around to see him smile: I don't?

Mad Hatter shook his head: No you don't

Alice: But if I stay where I will live at?

Mad Hatter smile: Well you can live with me

Alice smile: Really?

Mad Hatter nod smile: Alice (He took her hand) I ….. Think … well…. I...

Alice smile: You what?

Mad Hatter: I think I am in love with you

Alice: You are?

Mad Hatter: Yes Alice

Alice smile: Aw Hatter

Mad Hatter: I am hoping you will love me to

Alice smile: Yes I do

Mad Hatter smile: really?

Alice nods smile

(They smile at each other and they bent down to kiss)

(Everybody cheer Mad hatter and Alice stop kissing they laugh Mad Hatter held Alice hand)

White Queen smile at them: Alice I am so happy you are going to stay with us

Alice smile: Me to (She looks at the mad hatter and they smile he kiss her hand)

White Queen smile: Alice dear may I talk to you alone?

Alice: ok (She kiss the mad hatter) I be right back

Mad Hatter smile: I will be waiting

(They laugh and kiss again and Alice and the white queen walking in the garden and sat down)

White Queen: So Alice are you going to live with the hatter?

Alice: I was thinking about it

White Queen: Alice if you want we have a guest room if you want to live here

Alice: No thank you

White Queen: Of course dear

White Queen smile: Are you ready for your party?

Alice smile: Really a party for me

White Queen smile: Yes you are our hero

(AT the party Hatter and Alice are sitting together holding hands)

Hatter smile: Alice I am so happy

Alice smile: ME to (They kiss)

Tweedy de: Excuse us but Alice we want to know if you want to

Tweedy Dum: To dance with us!

Alice laugh: Ok (She kisses the hatter on his cheek and went to dance with them)

(The hatter smile when Alice is dancing the white rabbit came to sit next to the hatter)

White rabbit: Hello friend

Hatter smile: Hi

White rabbit: I am happy for you and Alice

Hatter smile: Thank you

Alice shout: Hatter come on dance with me!

Hatter laugh: OK darling (He went to dance with Alice they were laughing and smile)

(After the party Alice held Hatter arm and they walk home)

Alice: Can you believe I am going to live with you

Hatter: Yes dear we are going to be happy

Alice smile: We should have a tea party tomorrow

Hatter smile: That will be good darling

Alice smile: Hatter

Hatter: Yes darling?

Alice: I Love you

Hatter: And I love you to (They kiss and walk home)

(Latter that night Alice was having a bad dream)

Alice: No don't! Leave me alone! Hatter please saved me!

Hatter: Alice darling wake up I am here (She woke up and see the Hatter)

Alice has tears: Hatter (he held her in his arms)

Hatter: I am here darling (he wipes the tears off her face and held her in his arms again) sssh it was only a dream (he held her in his arms and kiss her)

(Later that day Hatter was outside making tea and the hare was drinking tea a lot and dormouse helps the mad hatter)

Dorn mouse: I heard a scream last night?

Hatter: I t was Alice

Dorn mouse: O dear is she ok?

Hatter: Well she had a bad dream last night I was going to ask her what was about but she was so scared I held her in my arms the whole time last night I just want to protect her I hate to see her crying it breaks my heart

(Alice came in)

Alice smile: Good Moring

Hatter smile: Ah darling you are awake (they kiss)

Hare: You are late for some tea! (He throws two cups at them. Alice and The mad hatter ducked they laugh)

(Hatter led Alice towards the chair he pulls the chair out and Alice sat down Hatter kiss Alice head and he went down to sit next to her)

Mouse: Will you like some sugar with your tea Alice?

Alice: yes please (mouse got the sugar and put some in her cup)

Hatter: Alice darling (he grabs her hand and rubs it)

Alice: Yes dear?

Hatter: May I ask you a question?

Alice: of course what is it?

Hatter: What was your dream about?

Alice stares at him: My dream?

Hatter: Yes darling if you want to tell me if you don't that's fine I hope you will tell me

Alice: Ok I will tell you it was about I was walking down the roads suddenly it was raining then I turn around I saw…. Stayne he grab and drag me away I call you to save me you were running to save me then he stab you (She is crying now and Hatter held her in his arms) it look so real

Hatter: Sssh darling it's not real I am here he is not going to get you I will protect you

(They kiss and still held each other)

Alice smile at him: I know you are my hero hatter

Hatter smile at her wipes the tears off her face: You should know it by now

(They laugh and kiss)

(At the white queen house the white rabbit ran to tell the white queen something)

White Queen smile: Good Moring

White Rabbit: Good Moring your majesty I have to tell you something!

White Queen: O? What is it?

White Rabbit: Your sister had escaped! And Stayne!

White Queen has wide eyes: O my God

White Rabbit: DO you think she is going to do something?

White Queen: I don't know get everybody here at once

White Rabbit nods: Yes your majesty (Then he hops fast to tell everybody)

White Queen whisper: please let us have peace

(At the Tea Party they were drinking tea and laughing the whole time they see the white rabbit coming towards them)

Hatter smile: Ah Alice my dear our friend is hear o my god I just made a rhyme

(Alice laugh at him he laugh to She kiss his cheek)

White Rabbit: Quick the white Queen has a meeting right now!

Alice: What Meeting?

White Rabbit: Just go there now!

(Alice and The Hatter look at each other and shrugs they went to the white Queen castle)

(AT The White Queen Castle)

White Queen: I am glad to see my people and friends again

(Alice and The Hatter look at each other and smile he held her hand and kiss it)

White Queen: However I got something to tell you my sister and I think her boyfriend had…. Escaped

(Everybody can't believe Alice eyes were wide Hatter notice it he put his arms around her shoulder and rubs it)

Mouse: What are we going to do?

Hare laugh: I Say we should have some tea!

Mouse rolls her eyes: O you shush it (She hit the back of his head)

Hatter: I need that !

White Queen: Please we need some people to help us to get them and put them in jail forever

Hatter: When you want us to do that your majesty?

White Queen: Tomorrow that means I want you my people to stay here to be safe here in my palace so my sister will not attack or harm you

(Everybody nods)

(At night Alice was on the balcony she stares at the moon and the stars. Hatter smiles at her and went toward her and behind her and held her in his arms)

Hatter smile: Hi darling (he kiss her forehead)

Alice smile: Hi it's a beautifully night

Hatter smile: Yes I am looking at her

Alice laugh: Hatter

Hatter smile: O you mean the night yes it is (he kiss her cheek) Are you ok?

Alice: I am just scared about tomorrow what about something going to happened

Hatter: Darling nothing going to happened

Alice has tears: How you know I don't want to lose you

Hatter: Alice you are not going to lose me

Alice is crying: I am so scared Hatter

Hatter: Aw my darling (He put her in his arms and held her tight) Ssh you are not going t o lose me I am here sssh

(Later the night the red queen and her so called boyfriend Stayne are at their hideout)

The red Queen: I need to have my revenge!

Stayne: Your majesty I have a plan

Red Queen: What plan?

Stayne: We should kidnapped Alice

Red Queen: Good idea did you find her anywhere

Stayne rolls his eyes: Yes I have and you to

Red Queen: I have? What do you mean I have?

Stayne: Remember um well that is Alice

Red Queen: Are you trying to tell me I had Alice in my castle the whole time

Stayne nod: Yup

Red Queen slaps him: You should have told me this before! I would have her head cut off!

Stayne: I am sorry

Red Queen smiles: That's Alright I can't stay mad at you so your plan is to kidnap Alice?

Stayne: Yes

Red Queen smile evil: Wonderful! So what are we going to do I don't have any guards

Stayne smile: Well I did make some guards and I met a dragon

Red Queen: Really? Where is this Dragon?

(Stayne whistle and the dragon came down to meet them)

Red Queen smile: You are soooo cute dragon what is your name?

The Dragon: My name is Jack

Red Queen: Jack I want you to bring this Alice to me tomorrow I want you to start

Jack: Will do

(The next day Alice, Mad Hatter, Tweenys, white rabbit, Mouse went to search for the red Queen Hatter and Alice are holding hands)

Mouse: Where we are supposed to go?

The white rabbit: She says the red queen should be around here somewhere

Tweenty Dee: Maybe she is hiding?

Tweenty Dum: O r she might be on a tree?

(White Rabbit rolls his eyes suddenly they hear a loud roar)

Alice held The Hatter arm tight: What was that?

The Hatter: I don't know my darling it sound like an

Mouse: Dragon! (She points in the sky all them look up and they saw it)

The White Rabbit: Every one take cover!

(They nod The Hatter grab Alice hand and they ran behind a tree Tweenty Dee and Dum went under the grass and The White Rabbit and Mouse went behind a log)

(They did not know that the dragon flew behind Alice and the mad Hatter and the dragon grab Alice)

Alice screams: Hatter!

Hatter: NO! Alice! No!

(The dragon has Alice and they flew away)

White rabbit: Don't worry my friend we will get her back

Mouse: Hatter what's wrong?

Hatter: You don't understand I promised myself I will protect her no matter what!

White Rabbit: You can't blame your self

Hatter: Yes I can! It was my fault!

Mouse: Hatter it was not your fault

Hatter: Yes it is!

White Rabbit: We have to tell the queen lets go

(At the red queen hide out they have Alice chain in a cage Alice has tears in her eyes)

Red Queen: Well, well, well if is it um or should I say Alice!

Alice has tears in her eyes: Please let me go

Red Queen: I don't think so! This is your new home be prepare Alice there will be a war soon Stanyle!

Stanyle: Yes?

Red Queen: Watch her I be right back (She left)

Stanyle smile evil: Hell there Alice

(Alice looks scared)

Stanyle touch her face she pull away he laugh: Don't worry Alice when your boyfriend come here I will kill him right front of your eyes

Alice: No! Please don't please!

Stanyle laugh: See you soon (He left)

Alice is crying: Hatter please save me I am so scared I miss you

(AT the White Queen Castle the mad hatter is sitting on the bench staring down on the floor the white queen came in)

The white Queen: Hatter?

Hatter looks up at her: OH hello your majesty

The White Queen: Hatter I promised you we will find Alice

Hatter nod: I know it's just I wish I was with her now t I want to hold her in my arms and tell her everything is going to be fine

The White Queen nod: I know that you and Alice are really in love one another

Hatter: She is my everything I don't want her to get hurt

The White Queen: She won't hatter we are going to look for her tonight

Hatter: ok your majesty

(AT the red queen hideout the red queen went to Alice. Alice is crying)

The Red Queen: And what is wrong with you?

Alice looks at her and she turns away

The Red Queen: Hello I am talking to you answers me now!

Alice: Why you always yell!

The Red Queen: Excuse me you don't shout at me!

Alice shook her head

The Red Queen: And why you always crying young lady

Alice: You really want to know why?

The Red Queen nod: I ask you a question you better answer me

Alice has tears in her eyes: I miss my hatter I don't want Stanyle kill him Hatter is my Hero I don't want him to die I love him so much!

The Red Queen looks at her

Alice: See you don't understand you always angry all the time and cut people heads off you don't know what love is!

(Alice turns around and crying and she lay back down)

(The Red Queen turns around and has little tears in her eyes and she left)

(At night the white queen and her army went to search for Alice suddenly they spotted the red queen army on the other side the two sisters came forward one another)

The white Queen: Where is Alice sister?

The Red Queen laugh: Fine Stanyle bring Alice out here now!

(Stanyle drags Alice in)

Hatter: Alice!

Alice: Hatter!

Hatter was about to get Alice but The White Queen put her arm out in front of him

The Red Queen: Stayne will fight your best man and if you win you can have Alice back but if you lose then I will keep Alice and make her my slave

(Alice is looking scared Hatter mouthed Alice and tell her I will saved you and Alice nod)

The Red Queen: Have we got a deal sister?

The White Queen nod: Sure and our man is (She point at Hatter he step forward)

Alice whisper: No

The Red Queen: Good let the fight begin (Stayne push Alice towards the red queen and the red queen held Alice arm)

Stayne step in front of the Hatter: Don't worried about Alice I will take good care of her

(Hatter charge him and the sword fight begins)  
(Hatter knocks Stayne on the ground he was about to stab him suddenly Stayne got up and knock Hatter on the ground)

Stayne: Said goodbye to Alice! (He was about to Stab Hatter)

Alice has tears in her eyes: No! Please! Hatter!

(The Red Queen look at Alice Sadly she felt bad for Alice)  
The Red Queen: Stayne! Stop!

Stayne turn around and face the red queen: Excuse me

The Red Queen walk towards him and glared at him: I Said Stop!

(Alice and The White Queen look at her shock)

Stayne: I was going to kill him!

The Red Queen: I change my mind!

Stayne: Fine! Then I will kill Alice instead!  
Hatter: No! (Hatter got up and stab Stayne in the chest Stayne went down and he die)  
(The White Queen has her hands over her mouth she hates seeing blood The Red Queen looks at Stayne body)

(Hatter and Alice rush towards each other and they kiss and Hatter put her inside his arms tight)

Hatter: Are you alright darling?

Alice nod: I am now (They kiss again) I was so scared

Hatter: I know darling I am here now

The White Queen walk towards them: I am glad you are fine Alice Come lets go back to my palace and celebrate

(Everyone nod and Mad Hatter and Alice held hands and they left The White Queen was about to leave but she see her sister in a daze The White Queen walk towards her)

The White Queen: You know

The Red Queen: What

The White Queen: You can live with me

The Red Queen: I don't know … I am bad person remember

The White Queen shook her head: You felt bad for Alice and Hatter you knew they love each other

The Red Queen: So

The White Queen: I know in deep of your heart you care

(The Red Queen bit her lip)  
The White Queen: Why did you like Stayne?

The Red Queen: I thought he love me and really cared about me

The White Queen: He was a horrible man why you love him

The Red Queen: Because!

The White Queen: Why?

The Red Queen: I want to be in love!

(The White Queen stares at her sister)  
The Red Queen has tears in her eyes: Mother and Father love you better…. I want someone care and love me. Every time when I saw Mother and Father love you and talk to you all the time I was heartbroken … they really did not care about me

The White Queen: That's not true

The Red Queen is crying: Yes It is! My childhood was upsetting and angry that's why I want to be a bad person! And now…. No one cares about me I don't have anybody!

The White Queen grab her sister hand and The Red Queen look at her

The White Queen smile at her: You have me you are my family no matter what when you got be a bad queen you are still my sister I care about you

(The Red Queen Stare at her sister shock)

The White Queen: SO what you say come live in my palace and both us will be good and great queens

The Red Queen smile at her sister: Ok (They hug and went to the palace)

(AT night in the garden Alice is holding Hatter arm)  
Hatter: Alice

Alice: Yes?

Hatter: I have to ask you a question

Alice nod: Ok what is it?

(Hatter smile at her and he got down on one knee he held one of her hand)  
Hatter: Alice I love you so much I will protect you all the time would you be come my wife and make me the happiness man? (He put out a little box and open it ad there was a ring)

Alice has happy tears in her eyes and smile at him: Yes!

(Hatter smiles at her and put the ring on her finger and picks her up and spin her around they laugh)

Hatter: I love you Alice

Alice: And I love you to my hatter (They smile at each other and kiss)

(One year later Alice and Hatter are married and Alice is pregnant)

(Alice and The White Queen and The Red Queen is walking around the garden and Hatter is working)

The Red Queen: Such a nice day out!

The White Queen: Yes it is oh sister

The Red Queen: Yes sis?

The White Queen: The servants paint your roses red for you

The Red Queen clap happy: yeah!

(Alice and The White Queen laugh suddenly Alice has a sharp pain)  
Alice held her stomach: Ow

The White Queen: Alice dear are you ok?  
Alice nod: I think so (The pain came back) Ow! I think I am going in labor!  
The White Queen and the Red Queen: What!  
Alice: My water just broke!

The White Queen: Don't panic I am going to get Hatter then I am going to get the doctor

The Red Queen: What about me

The White Queen: You stayed with Alice I be right back (She rush to get Hatter)

The Red Queen look at Alice nervous: SO …. How you feel?

Alice: How do I feel? What kind a question is that!  
The Red Queen: Ok sorry! … Nice weather today

Alice screams: aah!

The Red Queen: What! What is it!  
Alice: It hurts! I want hatter!

The Red Queen: Calm down he will come!

Alice: Stop yelling at me!

The Red Queen: You are making me nervous I don't know what to do!( Alice slap her)  
The Red Queen: Thank you I think I needed that ( Alice nod and scream)  
Hatter came rushing in and quickly went to Alice: Alice darling I am here

Alice: Hatter it hurts

Hatter: I know honey (He picks her up in his arms) Come the doctor is inside (They left)

(In the delivery room Hatter is holding Alice hand)

Doctor: Ok Alice push

Alice has tears in her eyes: I can't do it

Hatter rub her cheek gentle: Yes you can darling do it for me

Alice nod: Ok (She push again)

Doctor: Give me one last push Alice

(Alice looks at Hatter with tears in her eyes)  
Hatter rubs her hand: You can do it darling

(Alice nod she did one last push and the doctor got the baby)  
Hatter: You did it darling (They kiss)

Doctor hand the baby to Alice: It's a baby boy

Alice: Hi little guy I am your mommy

Hatter: And I am your daddy

Alice smile at Hatter: What should we name him?

Hatter smile at her: You pick it darling

Alice nod: Ok how about….. Tarrant

Hatter smile at her: That's perfect (They kiss)

(The white queen and the red queen and the white rabbit came in)  
The White Queen: Aw he is adorable congrats

The Red Queen: And he is cute  
Alice: I am glad you two here I want to tell you two something we like you two be his godmothers

The White Queen: We will love that

The Red Queen has tears in her eyes and nod she walks towards Alice and hug her: Thank you Alice

Alice: You're welcome

Hatter walks towards White Rabbit: My friend we want you be his godfather is that ok

White Rabbit: I would love to pal (They shook hands)

Doctor: I have to take Tarrant so he can rest (Alice and Hatter nod and the doctor took Tarrant away)

The White Queen: We will let you two be alone (The three left)  
( Hatter sit beside Alice and held her in his arms)  
Hatter: We did it Alice we are parents

Alice smile at him: Yes we are (They kiss and Alice looks tired)

Hatter: Go to sleep darling you look tired

Alice yawns: Ok just for a….little bit (She closed her eyes and Hatter kiss the top of her head)  
Hatter: I love you Alice

Alice whisper: I love you to my hatter

(Hatter smile and he closed his eyes and he went to sleep to)

The end!

I Hope you guys will love this story! Please review it and let me know what you think!

Good reviews please!


End file.
